


Wrapped Up In You

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Husbands, Late at Night, M/M, Married Life, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Lucian has to work overnight and Killgrave misses his husband, especially at night.
Relationships: Zebediah Killgrave/Lucian (Underworld)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Wrapped Up In You

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic of the new year!

“Are you sure about this?” Killgrave asked anxiously. “Does it really have to be for that long?”

“It’s only one day, my love,” Lucian replied. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

Killgrave grumbled as he watched his husband pack extra clothes into his backpack, along with his medicine and a few other odds and ends. The lycan himself wore his usual attire of black jeans and boots, a shirt beneath his long black jacket, his dark hair tied back. The only difference was the Alias badge emblazoned with his name pinned to the front of his jacket, shining like it had been polished. Killgrave twisted the gold ring on his finger, a nervous tic he’d picked up ever since he and Lucian had gotten married. His lips pulled down into a slight pout as Lucian finished packing.

As he checked his phone, his blue eyes flickered up to Killgrave and he smiled. Lucian pocketed his phone and tilted his husband’s face up, kissing the pout from his lips. Killgrave cupped Lucian’s cheek in his hand, stroking the skin there. He and Lucian hadn’t apart since they’d gotten married. Lucian went to work at Alias everyday except for the weekends and came home usually at eight or nine o’clock at night. Now though, Jessica and the NYPD were staking out a home in the Bronx that was rumored to be a drug den. They needed Lucian because of his keen senses.

“I won’t stop you from leaving,” Killgrave said when they pulled out of the kiss. “But just promise me you’ll be safe, alright? That you’ll come home in one piece.”

“You have my word, my love,” Lucian promised. “I’ll be back by this time tomorrow morning.”

“Good,” Killgrave replied, pulling Lucian closer by his shirt. “Kiss me again before you go?”

Lucian growled playfully and kissed his husband again, pulling Killgrave from the chair he was seated at in the kitchen and into his lap. They kissed until a car horn sounded outside the house in the driveway. Lucian sighed and reluctantly pulled back, his lips deliciously swollen.

“That’s Jessica,” he said. “I have to go.”

“Okay,” Killgrave replied.

He got off Lucian’s lap and the lycan stood up, grabbing his backpack from the table and hoisting it over his shoulder. Killgrave walked him to the front door and Jessica waved at them from her car. Lucian waved back and then turned to Killgrave again. They shared another quick kiss on the front porch and Lucian pressed his forehead to his husband’s.

“I love you, Kevin,” Lucian said quietly, caressing his cheek. 

“I love you too, Lucian,” Killgrave replied. “Be safe.”

“I will be,” Lucian swore. 

He kissed Killgrave once more, gently, stroked his cheek, then left the porch and got into the passenger seat of Jessica’s car. Killgrave waved as he watched them go and stayed on the porch until the car vanished from view among the New York traffic. He sighed and went back into the house, already feeling the weight of loneliness bearing down on him. He didn’t like being separate from Lucian and he knew the other man hated it too. They’d been through too much and so much that their bond was something nobody could ever break. Killgrave walked into the living and flopped down onto the couch, picked up the remote and turned on the TV, hoping to pass the time.

It was harder than he’d thought. As the day wore on Killgrave occupied himself the best he could but his mind would constantly drift back to Lucian. It didn’t help that everywhere Killgrave went in the house he could smell Lucian’s scent, see the memories each room held, and almost feel the lycan nearby. Killgrave wondered if Lucian was having as hard a time as he was. He puttered around the house barefoot, thinking about calling Lucian but also not wanting to disturb his investigation. Killgrave did a few chores to occupy himself-laundry, making the bed, taking out the trash. Around the evening time, however, while he was switching the laundry over to the dryer, Killgrave heard the doorbell ring.

Curious, he put the dryer on and went to answer it. Before he even opened the door he knew who it was, his lycan senses picking up the smell of perfume and herbs and tea. He opened the door and found Susan standing on the porch, her cane in one hand and a covered glass tray in the other. 

“Kevin,” she said with a smile, her clear eye gleaming. “How are you, child?”

“I’m alright,” Killgrave replied with a grin of his own. “It’s nice to see you again, Susan. What brings you here?”

“I just thought you’d like some company for a bit this evening,” Susan replied. “And I’ve brought along some of my homemade casserole if you like.”

“That sounds nice,” Killgrave agreed. “Come on in.”

He and Susan ate in the dining room and shared stories over glasses of red wine. As Killgrave took their plates to the sink, he looked up at Susan.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the company,” he began, “but what are you doing here? Really?”

Susan sighed. “Lucian asked me the other day if I would look in on you while he was away. He was worried about you being here all alone.”

Killgrave smiled and shook his head. Of course.

“Thank you, Susan,” he said. “I appreciate you being here. To tell you the truth I miss him already. It’s like missing a limb when he’s not around.” Killgrave rubbed the back of his neck. “I hope that doesn’t make me seem clingy or something.”

“No, of course it doesn’t, child,” Susan replied, patting his hand. “It just means you love each other.”

They shared a smile and another glass of wine before Susan left. Killgrave did the dishes and sat in the living room, flicking through channels but finding nothing to keep his attention. He sighed and pulled his phone from his jeans pocket, picking Lucian’s name out from his contact list. He hesitated a brief minute before sending a text before he could change his mind.

‘Hey, love. Hope things are going okay. I miss you.’

Quicker than he expected, Killgrave saw a response from Lucian appear.

‘Nothing has happened yet. Jessica and I are watching the house from the car a few streets away. I miss you too, my love. Are you okay?’

‘I’m fine,’ Killgrave responded. ‘Just had dinner with Susan. Thanks for telling her to come over.’

They texted back and forth before Lucian said he had to leave to take his turn on the watch. Killgrave sighed and checked the time. It was already ten o’clock. He decided it was time to go to bed and left the living room for the bedroom, where he stripped down to his boxers and brushed his teeth in the bathroom. Killgrave climbed into bed and closed his eyes, but found he couldn’t sleep, couldn’t even really get comfortable. He rolled over onto his back and stared at Lucian’s side of the bed. Missing him during the day had been hard, but his absence really seemed obvious now. Killgrave had grown so used to sleeping beside him that now it felt impossible to do so without him.

‘I need a drink,’ Killgrave thought.

He left the bed and went to the kitchen, where he poured himself a small glass of Scotch, sipping it slowly. The alcohol helped a little but Killgrave still felt too tense to sleep without Lucian. He went back to the bedroom and studied the bed. Because he’d changed the sheets the room didn’t smell as strongly of Lucian as it did before. Killgrave contemplated staying up to wait for his husband but then got a different idea. He approached the closet and opened the door, rummaging around inside until he found one of Lucian’s leather jackets. It was different from the one Susan had made for him that he wore all the time in case he changed forms. 

This was soft and supple, lined with grey fleece on the inside. Killgrave put it on and inhaled deeply. Lucian’s scent of sandal and cedar wood clung to the fabric and made his heart pulse. He sighed as he got into bed again without pulling the blankets over himself, feeling sleepy and comforted by the scent of his husband, feeling almost as if he was nearby.

“Goodnight, Lucian,” Killgrave murmured as he fell asleep.

Lucian waved goodbye to Jessica as she drove away, then took his keys out. He unlocked the door and quietly entered the house. It was seven in the morning and he was just returning from his stakeout with Jessica and the police department, helping them successfully find a drug den and arresting the people responsible. Lucian was exhausted, having gotten little to know sleep save for a few brief dozes in the car. He wanted nothing more now than to curl with in bed with Killgrave, who was hopefully still asleep. Lucian approached the bedroom and pushed open the door, stopping short when he saw his husband.

Killgrave was sound asleep in bed, wearing only his boxers and a leather jacket Lucian recognized as one of his own. He smiled as he removed his boots and set his backpack down by the door, then carefully got onto the bed. Killgrave’s face was smooth and relaxed in sleep, his lips parted as he snored softly. He looked so perfect and vulnerable and sexy, looking almost like a pin-up model. Lucian reached out and lightly stroked his husband’s tousled hair, then his cheek, trailing his fingers down to the younger man’s collarbone. Killgrave stirred at the light touches and opened his eyes, which were sweet and dark but heavy with sleep.

“Lucian?” he asked groggily, blinking his eyes.

“Good morning, Pup,” Lucan replied. “Did you miss me?”

Killgrave offered a sleepy smile. “Of course I did.”

Lucian chuckled. “You look so good wearing my clothes.”

He leaned down to kiss his husband and Killgrave hummed, suddenly wider awake. He tangled his fingers in Lucian’s long hair, deepening the kiss. He rolled over onto his back and Lucian straddled his waist easily. The jacket perfectly exposed Killgrave’s lithe chest and his smooth stomach, the ends of it just brushing his navel. Lucian placed his palms on Killgrave’s chest as they kissed.

“Welcome home, love,” Killgrave said. “I missed you.”

“It’s good to be home,” Lucian replied. “I missed you too, Pup.” He kissed Killgrave’s jaw. “And what better welcome could I ask for than this?”

He nuzzled Killgrave’s neck and kissed the skin below his earlobe. Killgrave laughed and Lucian smiled at him before shifting to remove his own jacket and his shirt, then laid beside his husband, resting his head on Killgrave’s chest over his heart. The younger man stroked his husband’s hair and Lucian melted under the touch. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, keeping as close to Killgrave as possible. Killgrave grinned and kissed Lucian’s hair, grateful that his husband had kept his promise and had come home safe and in one piece.


End file.
